<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Key Card (Leon Kennedy x Reader) by evil_resident</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347835">Key Card (Leon Kennedy x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident'>evil_resident</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You saw a police dog in the park. Unattended. You go to the one person you know who might be able to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy &amp; You, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Key Card (Leon Kennedy x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
You always like to take a late-afternoon jog in your neighborhood park when you finish homework or get stressed. Being a college student, there wasn’t a lot of time to prance around outside when there was work to be done.</p><p>
  <em>And you definitely did not leave your apartment just to run into your neighbor, Leon Kennedy. </em>
</p><p>You didn’t know much about him other than that he worked for the DSO, and he always left around this time (you weren’t spying, just attentively listening to the loud click of his door).</p><p>You pulled the “jogging” stunt all last week, always greeting a surprised Leon with a, “Hello Mr. Kennedy!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dhdjfjf and then he smirked and asked why you always have to go to the park at the same time when he has to leave for work.</p><p>Idiot! Of course he’d notice, he was an agent...or something?</p><p>So safe to say, you waited a week until you pulled the jogging stunt again.</p><p>But to no avail! You wanted to catch him today, but you were too late cause you panicked to do your hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, this view is so beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The park was really nice and vast, and you found it interesting how there was a big ass square for green in a huge cosmopolitan city. </p><p>You were jogging along the track for a few minutes, earbuds blasting Saudade from Evil Resident 2 for the PlayBoy4. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You immediately stopped when you saw a dog.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my God!!! It’s Baby!! Puppy, hello sweetie!!</em>
</p><p>You ditched the track to venture into middle of the grass, where the cutie you spotted was sniffing a tree.</p><p> </p><p>”Hi, honey-“ You knelt down to pet his brunette coat, you thought it was a German Shepard but it looked like some sort of mix.</p><p>
  <em>He’s all alone? Mannn fuck the owners. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>”You gotta collar, big boy?” You rustled your fingers through his thick coat and neck rolls, smiling a little when you felt a harsh fabric.</p><p>“Got it,” You muttered, turning the collar around for visibility. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>D S O </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your stomach SANK. IT JUST SAID “DSO”  OVER AND OVER AROUND THE COLLAR.</p><p>You were literally : 💀</p><p>You didn’t know WHICH dumbass working for the DSO could have been this careless, but you knew it couldn’t have been your precious Leon as you had a gut feeling he didn’t work with dogs.</p><p>
  <em>Wait!! What if it’s his dog...? But why would he use the merch of his own branch? And I’ve never heard barking next door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>B-babysitting, maybe..? No, again, still have heard no barking.</em>
</p><p>The dog with no other words written on him other than ‘DSO’ just stared at you, glancing between your eyes and the hands you had hovered in the air.</p><p>”O-okay boy,,, um...” <em>Shit, what do you do? Call 911? </em></p><p>And then your genius, mastermind, devilish-self—thought of a genius idea.</p><p>”Okay baby, we’re gunna go see Leon!” You gently tugged the dog by the collar, and surprisingly enough, he walked smoothly by your side.</p><p>
  <em>What type of police dog walks with a stranger? 💀💀💀</em>
</p><p>You eventually made it into your anti-dogs apartment complex, and thanked the Heavens that the lazy staff weren’t roaming on the first floor. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You got to your floor, and had no idea what you were supposed to do when you realized it has only been like 40 min since Leon left for work.</p><p>Your stupid ass still knocked on his door though, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>”Uh oh, looks like we have to shelter in my place for a little.” You moved over a few steps to your own door, and shook the handle.</p><p>...</p><p>You shook it again.</p><p>...</p><p>Then you realized you needed your key card. The key card you’ve used for a year, since you rented out the place. You take it everywhere with you. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You don’t have your key card with you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WHERE IS IT DHDJDJJFKDK WHAT THE FUCKCJSNDNK  I must've not brought it when I was rushing to leave!!???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You slammed your forehead against the door, and the dog quickly lifted his head to stare at you.</p><p>”Damn it...” You looked down the hall, hoping no one would leave their room and snitch on you. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I just... w-wait here..? </em>
</p><p>You were so gunna get kicked out! But you decided it was okay, you had to do this for the innocent, questionable police dog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leon walked down the hallway of his apartment complex, his key card jingling in his hand. </p><p>It was 11 pm, and the weight of his backpack was really starting to piss him off.</p><p>
  <em>God, today was such a fucking long day... I need a drink.</em>
</p><p>His lips slowly curled into a smile.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should ask Y/N to join...? No, that’d be weird. But what if—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sight he saw before him made him stop in his tracks. And proceed to stand there and stare for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>He gazed upon your sleeping, sitting form, leaning against a tall dog. </p><p>In front of his door. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey, Y/N...?” He quickly knelt down. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Is she hurt? Drunk? Where the hell’d she get a dog from?</em></p><p>He shook your sleeping form lightly, earning a growl from the dog.</p><p>”Don’t worry, boy.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stirring awake, you shot your eyes open when you saw the glimpse of someone you recognized right away.</p><p>”L-Leon!!!” You smiled widely, and grabbed onto his arm. You immediately let go when you noticed how close his face was to yours.</p><p>You tried to ignore his hot, chizzled features and silky hair, and took a breathe. </p><p>”Listen, I doNTknowifitsacrimebutifoundthisdogandididntknowhattodo-“ You started rambling.</p><p>”H-hey, hold on,” Leon helped you up, slowly starting to feel panic at your distressed state. “What the hell happened? Are you okay?”</p><p>You blinked your eyes in confusion for a few seconds. And then started to point furiously at your furry friend laying at your feet.</p><p>”Y-yeah, I’m all good! It’s the dog!!”</p><p> </p><p>You explained the situation to him and how it was a dog belonging to the DSO. He shook his head and softly laughed when you got to the part where you forgot the key to your own door.</p><p>”God, Y/N...I guess they don’t say college kids are crazy for nothing.” He smirked. <br/>
<br/>
You opened your mouth to retort but he cut you off. “But, that was pretty dangerous of you. Had I been someone malicious, I don’t think the dog would’ve stopped me from doing something bad to you.”</p><p>You felt your face go red in shame when you realized everything he said was right. He chuckled at your silence and grabbed the dog by his collar.</p><p>”Come with me, let’s go back to my office and find out which dumbass let their dog go.”</p><p>You looked up at him, his kind gaze making your heart skip a beat. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Okay.” You said, following behind him into the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You clinked your glass with Leon’s as he leaned against his kitchen island.</p><p>”Sorry you went through all that trouble today.” Leon muttered, taking a swing of his drink.</p><p>”No—! I’m sorry, I had to make you drive all the way back... I just can’t believe that rookie actually managed to fail at the one task they had.”</p><p>Leon gave a small smile. “You’d be surprised at how bad people’s first day on the job can turn out.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You hummed and glanced at Leon. He was really attractive, his older age giving him more charm. You forced down the thoughts that made your face go flushed.</p><p>”Leon... I know we never really talk much. But, truth is—the only reason I leave my apartment at the time you leave for work is to see you on the way.” You snorted.</p><p>He looked stunned for a moment, eyes widening just a little bit. </p><p>“I figured,” He sighed and chuckled. “I don’t know too many people who wear makeup to go for a run,”</p><p>
  <em>THIS BITCHDJDBSJ</em>
</p><p><br/>
”But,” His eyes lingered on yours, his face more serious. </p><p>“All joking aside, I’m sorry it took an incident like this for me to talk to you properly. I’ve thought about asking you for drinks since the day you moved in.”</p><p> </p><p>... <em>Huh?</em></p><p> </p><p>Your mind BLANKED at his words. YOU DIDNT THINK HE’D ACTUALLY FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU LMAOOO<br/>
<br/>
You coughed, trying to hide your face in your glass. You didn’t even say anything, just simply nodded.</p><p>He turned his face to the side a little, his side bang falling back to reveal both his gray eyes. His gaze fluttered over your hair, and down to your lips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Will you give me your number, Y/N?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>